Beginner Gift Pack
A soulbound gift added directly to your backpack. This item is a help to your character and include weapon, armor and other stuff to help you get bay in the world of Auratia. Level 5 Beginner Gift Pack *Guardian - *Ranger - Patrol Bow (green) *Oracle - *Sorcerer - Apprentice's Staff (green) *All - Advanced Experience Potion (1 day), Level 7 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 7 Beginner Gift Pack *All - 3x Basic Strengthening Crystal, Sunrise Necklace (green), Level 9 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 9 Beginner Gift Pack *All - Sunrise Ring (green), 3x Dragon Shard Binding Agent, Level 11 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 11 Beginner Gift Pack *All - Golden Saddle (green), Golden Ornamental Armor (green), Heavy Golden Bracelet (green), 3x Dragon Training Whip, Level 13 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 13 Beginner Gift Pack *Guardian - *Ranger - Paeon's Gunblade (green), Paeon's Shield (green) *Oracle - *Sorcerer - Paeon's Rune (green), Paeon's Wand (green). *All - Phantom Doll, Dungeon Teleport Scroll, Level 15 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 15 Beginner Gift Pack *Guardian - Recipe: Valor Two-Handed Axe, 10x Gulilai's Feather, 4x Refined Blended Grip, 6x Copper Block. *Ranger - Recipe: Valor Bow, 10x Gulilai's Feather, 4x Refined String, 6x Salt Wood Strip *Oracle - *Sorcerer - Recipe: Wand of Dauntless Valor, 10x Gulilai's Feather, 4x Refined Blended Staff Handle, 6x Salt Wood Strip. *All - 3x Transpotation Rune, 3x Catalyst, Level 17 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 17 Beginner Gift Pack *Guardian - Finest Armor (blue) *Ranger - Finest Light Armor (blue) *Oracle - *Sorcerer - Finest Cloth (blue). *All - 3x Master Repair Hammer, Level 19 Beginner Gift Pack. Level 19 Beginner Gift Pack *All - Attribute Removal Crystal, Limited Attribute Inheritance Crystal, Attribute Transfer Demon Crystal, Level 21 Standard Gift Pack Level 21 Standard Gift Pack *Guardian - *Ranger - *Oracle - *Sorcerer - Finest Crown (blue) *All - Level 23 Standard Gift Pack. Level 23 Standard Gift Pack *All - Basic Experience Bauble, Level 25 Standard Gift Pack Level 25 Standard Gift Pack *Guardian - *Ranger - *Oracle - Evenfall (blue) *Sorcerer - Evenfall Cloth Spaulders (blue) *All - Level 28 Standard Gift Pack Level 28 Standard Gift Pack *All - Double Passion Chocolate, Level 31 Standard Gift Pack Level 31 Standard Gift Pack *Guardian - *Ranger - *Oracle - Evenfall Coak (blue) *Sorcerer - Evenfall Silk Cloak (blue) *All - Level 34 Standard Gift Pack Level 34 Standard Gift Pack *All - Dragon Drive Potion, Level 37 Standard Gift Pack Level 37 Standard Gift Pack *Guardian - *Ranger - *Oracle - Omnipotent Amulet (blue), Skeleton Amulet (blue) *Sorcerer - Silver Wand (blue), Halo Amulet (blue) *All - Level 40 Advanced Gift Pack Level 40 Advanced Gift Pack *All - Attribute Reset Powder, Level 45 Advanced Gift Pack Level 45 Advanced Gift Pack *All - Advanced Ressurrection Potion, Level 50 Advanced Gift Pack Level 50 Advanced Gift Pack *All - Mastery Reset Powder, Level 55 Advanced Gift Pack Level 55 Advanced Gift Pack *All - Dragon Re-Education Elixir, Level 60 Advanced Gift Pack Level 60 Advanced Gift Pack *All - Standard Costume Transformation Elixir Category:The Basics Category:Article stubs